I need you
by coyotesrule10
Summary: Sharpay's engaged but when she meets up w the person she's been crushing on, will she fall for him TROYPAY PLEASE READ


Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy this is my first fanfic so please be nice 

**Disclaimer:I wish I did, but I don't own any charactors from HSM but I do own everbody else whose not in HSM**.

Sharpay Evans woke up to the most annoying sound of beeping on her alarm clock. She shut it off and started whining. She really didn't want to get up, but at least it was Saturday, so she would get the day off tomorrow.

She went into the bathroom and turned the water to warm. After she was finished she went to dry off.

"Sharpay sweetie?"

"In the bathroom," she yelled to her fiance, Josh Reynolds. She got dressed and did her hair. She wore a short-sleeved purple polo with a white tank-top underneath and light purple skirt that went down to her knees with a pair of black high-heels. She left her hair down and wavy. Then she did her make-up and grabbed her purse.

"Josh, I'm leaving for work," she yelled.

"K, bye honey. See you tonight." He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Love you,"she whispered into his ear.

"Love you too,"he whispered back . Sharpay laughed. She was so happy with her life, great boyfriend, great apartment, great…everything! She was thinking about this while she walked into the elevator.Then Josh ran in. He pressed the 'door close' button and started to kiss her deeply. Then the door opened and some other people walked in, as in, a Dad and his little girl.

"Daddy, why are those people kissing?"

At that point Josh and Sharpay broke away from their making-out session.They turned around and smiled.

"Well, Kelly, it's because they love each other," he responded a little nervously at what Sharpay and Josh's reaction might be.

"Like you and Mommy, right?" Kelly said.

"Yes, exactly." The Dad answered. Sharpay smiled warmly at them.

"Ray Johnson, and this is my little girl, Kelly," he shook Sharpay and Josh's hand.

"Sharpay Evans, and my fiance, Josh Reynolds," she replied back.

"Nice to meet you."

The elevator door opened, with Ray and Kelly walking out.

"Bye-bye!" Kelly waved. Sharpay and Josh waved back at her.

"She's adorable!"Sharpay said to Josh.

"Yeah,…hey let's have one,"Josh said as he walked closer to her.

"Josh!" she said as she playfully punched him on the arm. The elevator door opended and they walked into the lobby and out the door onto the sidewalks of NYC.

"Were not even married yet!"she said.

"So…"Sharpay gave him "the look". "I was just kidding! But still, what do you say? After the wedding?" Josh said.

"Maybe," she said and walked into her silver Voltswagon Beetle. She looked over and watched Josh get in his red Monte Carlo. She drove away to the her beauty shop called,"Sharpay's Hair Salon."

When she walked in she was greeted by her friendly co-workers: Melanie, Josie, Mariah, and Katie. She grabbed her apron and walked over to her station **(if you know what I'm talking about, tell me what its really called cuz I have NO idea)**

"Hey Sharpay," Mariah said to her as she walked over there. Mariah was black, skinny, had brown curly hair that was shoulder length. She was wearing a blue shirt w/ jean capris and sneakers.

"Hey Mariah, how's Jordan and Rose?" Jordan was her husband and Rose was her daughter.

"Great, Rose is starting 7th grade tomorrow, and she is really excited."

"Wow, she's in 7th grade? How old is she?"sharpay asked

"12, going to be 13 in October." Mariah answered.

Just then a guy around Sharpay's age, dark brown hair, about 6 ft.came in. Sharpay ran up to the front desk and greeted him.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"Yes, the name is under Troy"he answered. That name sounded so familiar, but she didn't have time to figure out if she knows him or not.

"Ok, do you want anyone specific to do your hair?"

"Uh, no, just give me anyone whose avalible"

"Alright, come this way." Sharpay looked into his blue eyes, so familiar, so soft, but she shook it off, she really needed to get her mind on work. When Troy went to sit down, Mariah came over to the front desk where Sharpay was.

"Dang, girl he is so cute, and fine, and---"

""Mariah, your married and have a 12 yr. old kid," Sharpay stopped Mariah before she got ahead of herself.

"Well, what about you? You should get to know him and maybe you can ask him out or something"

"Uh, hello! I'm getting married!"

"You're not married yet," Mariah whispered. They both laughed.

Sharpay walked over to Troy. "So, what would you like?"

"Just a trim"

"Ok," Sharpay looked at him through the mirror._"Who is he?"_ she thought to herself. She decided to ask him some questions about himself.

"So, where do you live?"

"A couple blocks from here, actually, I just moved here about, a week ago." Troy responded.

"Oh, so are you married?" Sharpay mentally hit herself. She shouldn't of said that.

Troy laughed a little."No, I'm not. It would interfere with my career."

"Which is?"

"Actor. A Brodway actor."

"Ohhhh……well, I think were done here."

"Wow, that was fast." Sharpay and Troy walked up to the front desk. Troy got out his wallet."So how much do I owe you?"

"Thirty dollars and seventy-nine cents." Sharpay said after she calculated it. Troy had wide eyes.

"Thirty dollars?"

Then all of a sudden a light bulb went off in Sharpay's head. "I'll make it twenty dollars if you tell me your last name."

Troy smiled. "Ok, my name is Troy Bolton."

Sharpay's jaw dropped.

So…………… whatcha' think? It's my first fanfic so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice. Ok? Ok. Oh and I'm srry that its kinda short.


End file.
